


A Little Reminder

by sgimp17 (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genji's not in this fic but still, appreciate my sense of humor, it's about their relationship, no one would write this so I gotta do it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sgimp17
Summary: Tracer cheers up Mercy after Genji has left overwatch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No one would write this because most everyone hates gency so I had to do it myself. It's also just a short little thing, but enjoy.

A knock on her office door startles her and she looks up. It’s quiet for a moment, until the knock is more insistent this time when a voice going, “Hey, Doc you okay in there? It’s me!”

Ah, it was only Lena. 

“Yes, I’m fine, you can come in if you want,” Angela says, and Lena slowly opens the door, looking a little concerned. Odd, “What did you want to talk about? You don’t have to stand, you’re allowed to sit you know.”

Lena nods and meanders over towards the couple of chairs in front of her desk. Finally she states, “Listen uh, Doc… I’m really sorry about Genji leaving on you like that. I just wanted to check on you, ya know?” She adds the last bit with a laugh.

Oh, that was kind of her. It had been quite tolling these past couple of months, with her being placed in charge of overwatch so suddenly… and of course Genji leaving. He left a note for her of course, but… it was still so sad to see him go.

“Thank you Lena,” Mercy tells her, “I appreciate you coming in to check on me. I think he’s got a lot on his mind at the moment, but… hopefully he’ll come back,” if the organization was still in tact by then.

Lena leans back in her chair, a little perplexed, and finally says, “Well, I’m glad you’re doing alright but, you aren’t mad at him for leaving like that?”

Mercy shakes her head, “I mean… I guess I kind of am. But, I believe he had good reason too Lena. It’s his choice.”

“Huh,” Lena says in response, “I mean… weren’t you two dating?” She adds with a smile. Of course Lena knew they were dating, she and Jesse had ruined every moment the two of them had together. Jesse was also gone as well, but that was not the matter at the moment. 

“We were, yes. And like I said, I am upset but it was completely his choice.”

Lena crosses her arms, and leans back in the chair before muttering, “Genji’s a rat still for doing that.”

“… Excuse me?” 

Lena leans forward and rests her arms on the desk in front of her, “Listen, doc. Men are rats. Genji left you and that was wrong of him.”

Mercy blinks a couple of times before looking confused, “Is this supposed to… cheer me up?”

Lena shakes her head, “No, I was here in support that he shouldn’t have done that! He shouldn’t have left you like that.” 

“… Lena, is this your method of cheering someone up? Insulting their partner?” 

She stands then walking over towards the side of the desk, “Well… I was coming here in support of you since that was rude of Genji to leave you like that. He’s a rat doc!”

“Lena.” 

“I’m just sayin’!” She exclaims. 

“I understand but you telling me that my long time partner is a rat is not helping me.”

Lena rolls her eyes, “Doc. I’m a lesbian, trust me. Men are rats. Next time I see Genji his ass is grass.”

“Lena.”

“Doc, the only man I trust is Winston.” 

“… He’s not even human.”

“Exactly.”

“I appreciate you coming to speak with me about this but, please leave my office.”

“But doc I-"

“Please. Leave my office."


End file.
